HOMESTUCK NURSERY!
by qwertyaoi
Summary: all the homestuck go to nursry together lots of drama! suzspenzee! YAOI!
1. welcome

once upon a time there was a nursry IN A littl villige calld . i kno it was a rly loooong name but who curs.

n e way this nursery had 34 pupuls and they were all pretty well behaved ;)

well not really HAHAH

MEANWHILE THERE WAS LITTLE BOY CALLED JOHN EGBERT WHO GO THERE EVERY DAY he was rly nerdy and geeky :B

he had a little crush on his best frend dave strider who was rly cool and wore sunglasses even tho he was like 5year oold?very wierd.

anyway john and dave did ever thing 2gether they PLAYED WITH LEGOS AND lots of toys like barbies rubicks cube (JOHN WAS SMART SO HE CUD SOLVE IT!) and guess who wich they made of their own friends like durk and karkat! so ANYWAY john had a hugeeee crush on dave but THAT STOTALLY WIERD. because they were about five and they wer just frends ANYWAY we wil get back to teir yaoi later

NOW WE WILL MEET A FUNNY LITTLE GIRL CALLED JADE! she was so silly she used to stick crayons up her nose shes so cute some times she even KISSED HER BST FRIENDS! LIKE FEFFARI AND NAPATA!

jade was really cool and funny and clever but sheheld a huge grudge against A rly emo girl called vriska because vriskaz gang bullied her grup of friend. tezeri who had no eyes rly bad and rose who was sooooo sarcscit and rud.

one day jade napata and feffari were playing in the spand bit then feffari poured wter in it and swum (she was classes best swim!) then rose and vriska and tezeri came along and thru sand in napatas eyes! (IRONIC! SHE HAD NO EYES)) so she went mew mew madoka magical desu and cried.

the teecher andrew hussy came along and didnt care cos he was peedy phile with vriska! teechers pet much.

jade wos mat and stranglad rose! rose screamed and then SUDDENLY A CERTUN SEE DWELLER FORAVA ALONE ERIDAN! APPERED AND WAS RLY CREEP TO FEFFARI AND THEN POOPED ON FLOOR! EVEN THO HE HAD GIRLFRIEND CALLIOPE!

WHAT HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE 2 CLEEKS FITE? YES THEY R BUT WHOS CARE? NO ONE!


	2. meeting ppl

LAST TIME on homestuck nursry!

jade feffari and napata had big fight with rose vriska and tezeri

until eridan show up andn then even more drama in the sandpit

"Forevver alone" cried eridan

"You have a girlfriend yes" declarated vriska

"Wwhat" he raplied

suddenly calliope came out. she was wear skinny jeans, lots of makeup two hide uglyness, and a green tank top. "im ur girlfrine" she exlamated and then smoocheid eridan on cheek

"wwhat no my main character trate is being alone" ((((4th WALL XD)))) he scream

then feffary said "glub glub glub glub U SHUD BE PROUD OF WHAT U GOT"  
suddenlie in a puff of smoke a lil boy who was super tall in red sweater and daisy dukes appear

"i must xclaim that im rly boring and eridan just used a big swear word and im rly boring" said the boy, IT WAS KANKRI.

"oh no kitty kat mew mew mew" sqeel napata and then she grump off with jade and feffari

"U r being so boreing!" say vriska and she punched kankri.

"not as bore as ARADIA!" Laugh tezeri and then kanrki run away to tell Teacher Hussy.

then the cool gang of napata and jade and fefferi go away they see a new person

"hello hu are you" say jade

then the new girl say some wierd thing  
"o hello are you from JAPAN?" say napata like she just seen gold mine of catnip

wierd new girl nod and then NAPATA KISSES HER! LESBIAN YAOI.

"ohmigosh i love japan so muchhhhhH"" scrqueal napata and then she notice her big sister meulin

meulin has no ears but she notice napata kissing a girl and she say "this is damara she is rly weird"

but napata disagree she keeps lick damara

tezeri appeer magikly and say "im the one who Licks people!" "go away napata and muelin"

then meulin defended her little sis saying TEZERI WAS A SLUT!

well it was kinda true she was wear bikini shes only like 4 FOR GOSH SAKE!

then fefarri and jade were BAD FRIENDS and walked somewhere else - the disfunchtional conrer.

there was a horsey man with big blue thong call horse, equius (the classes GEEK) , callyborn (who was destroying stuf), cronus (who was hittin on horse) and mituna (who was rly dumb)

"hello pretty ladys i am cronus ;)"

"YES WE KNO WHO U ARE WE SEEN U LIKE ERRYDAY FOR 3 HOLE MONTH" reply jade

"Neigh ladies please join me I am horse and this is my little brother equius"  
"YES WE NO WHO EQUIUS IS BCOS NAPATA IS UR MOIRAIL FOR SOME DUMB REASON" intrupt feffari

suddenly napata come charging away with a big BROOSE on her cheek

"what happen" say mituna, who was falling over

"MY FRIENDS B TRAYED ME!" scream napata

"but i forgive u because u r my friends" SHE ADDS

"thank u very much"

"Nepeta how nice to see you" say equius

"u r sweaty KAWAII DESU" skipz napata, happy.

"But we are diamonds"

"tough luck bye"  
callyborn looked at jade menacingly WAS THIS TROO LOVE?

THEN suddenly we was john again who was about 2 propsoe yaoi to dave

"strider we are bffs but i love u do u want to have yaoi" whimper john

"yes" say him

"thank you"

THEN JOHN PULL HIM TO GROWND.

IT WAS ACTUALLY DURK AND HE HAD STARTED TO YAOI WITH HIM :o

IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!

WHAT HAPPEN NOW FIND OUT NEXT TIME


	3. relatonship drama!

last time on homestuck nursery

a rly mean person said i shud kill myself

:(

anyway basceical we met lots of ppl and callyborn flirted with jade!

AND YEAH DURK WANTE DYAOIS WITH HIS LIL BROS FRIEND JOHN!

"i didnt ask u i asked dave" scream john

then suddenly the class clown gamze turned around and notice "lol look hes yaoing"

then erryone loves gamze so they ALL turn round!

"i never asked for this" "but now your in my gay" scream john

"ur skin was show late night yaoi show" continue durk thinging was a call me maybe juet.

"hey pls get off me" said john not amuse

now whole class, laugh at john and durk. xcpe t dave dave was crying bcos he just witnesses his nightnamare..

"honk honk!" say gamze then his bunch of follower solux and jake go hahahahahahh but stop when gamze notice his crush meenah!

"yaw shellfish bitches comin thru" she bello from her belly, with tatoo on her arm even tho she 4 yr old

"m-m-m-meenah" say gamze

bye now john pulled up his skinny jeans and was telling the lerning assistant, parcel mistress. she was super nice and friendly and love children but not creepy way like hussy.

then jake say HE fancy ARANEA THEN MEENAH LIKE "OMFG ARANEA AND ME R BFFS" and they fite and then the cleek break up..

meenah keep jake hostage in the sandpit (where nepeta was still buried and crieing and stuff)

"aranea..." "a little boy want to say stuf 2 u"

"u r a slut" say jake then meenah smack him on his khaki shorts, furios!

"say what u meant 2 say or ill make u nakid and show the hole class" xclaim meenah

"u ra slut" jake repeat (secritly wanting to be stripped by meenah)

"ok thats it" meenah say

then she gently pull down his kakki shorts and take off his stripy bloo and pink panties and remoe his skully shirty

she dangle him on the lightbulb then gamze notice "hahahahahah sorry jake its too funny LOOK JAKES NAEKID" then the girl who secret crush on jake called jane say OH MY BUTTER FLOUR SUGAR 300G AT 300000 DEGREE

"slo down im making a list" say her bfffffff roxy

jane was meremsemirarzed. she saw her crush NEKKID and scrmemmmmmmm!

JADE NOTICE NEXT AND WAS RLY RLY SHOCKD they WERE PRITTY GOD FRIEND! then nepeta and feffery got told and were all ANGRY so then they told parcel mistris

"jake is nekkid"

"Alright Who Did THisisi?" say parcel mistris

"It Was Meenah" say the class telltale kanay. she was rly moany and boring but was rly clever so parcel mistriss loved her

oh no not meenah! say jade

then jade approach meenah very angry and also jane and roxy were sobbin into eecheother s arms "Meenah WHwhwyYYYy" THEY ALL SCREEM IN UNISON

"yall bitchez clam the frick down jakes crushin on aranea so i gave him a row"

"WHaaaat" screem jane and she cry even more

then suddenle we notice someone isnt pay attention

aradia is in corner being boreing and staring into space

ANYWAY BACK 2 INTERESWTINGLNESS

then cronus trying to get a grlfrend sya "heres my wand nyeh wweh"

she grab cronus short wand and began to plan

"janey u better be careful meenah is tuff"

then a voice say "not as tuff as me". it was...TAVROS!1 vriska bullied tavros even more than jade and sawed off his legs. he rip off his shirt and lunge meenah, and she was distrurbed

"U go TAvros"! say jane and roxy smiling lots then VRISKA SNATCH WAND OFF JANE...FIRE AT TAVROS...

SHE SHOT HIM WENT THRU HIS HEAD

...

...

TAVROS IS DEAD! O:


End file.
